


the night sky is changing overhead

by ellalopez



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Peraltiago, dianetti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:19:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellalopez/pseuds/ellalopez
Summary: jake and amy return from their honeymoon (season 6, episode 1) and this is the imaginary cold open where they find out rosa and gina are dating (so it'll be set in 6x02 or 6x03). dedicated to the dianetti warriors gc on twitter!!!-work title from closer by tegan and sara; chose it because well... things have changed ;)





	the night sky is changing overhead

**AT** first, it's nothing suspicious.

The elevator doors slide open and Gina arrives early, as she is the Captain's assistant, with Wolfie flowing behind her like a queen's gown. She walks like she's royalty, her head up and heels clicking on the dirty white tiles of the precinct, sipping some strange concoction from a herbal tea place. Jake squints to see the logo- Bellocq Tea- and his eyebrows shoot up, confused. Isn't that some crazy expensive tea shop? He vaguely remembers Rosa mentioning it in their conversations back when they were training together at the police academy, when Jake asked what the flowery smell was that came from her thermos every other day.

The civilian administrator places her cup on her desk, her pink lipstick lightly staining the rim of it. There's a faint glow to her face, and Jake can't figure out its source. She wasn't wearing highlighter today. He shakes his head, the detective side of him wanting to figure out what seemed so different about his friend, and leans back in his chair. He fumbles with the rubber band ball for a bit, casting quick glances at Gina every so often, watching her smile from time to time as she fires off text after text. Ten minutes later, another 'ding' sounds through the precinct, and the doors reveal Rosa, motorcycle helmet still on, her eyes dancing as she looks for someone. The tinted glass of the helmet prevents Jake from seeing any more, and Rosa beelines for her desk, taking off the helmet and releasing the mess of black wavy curls. She's grinning, which is a bit out of the ordinary, but Jake doesn't question it- Rosa  _was_ becoming more open with her emotions. She takes a seat, still smiling as she reaches for her phone, laughing quietly when she reads its contents.

Wait.

Jake's attention whips to Gina, who is, as usual, on her phone- but she's laughing as well, and something clicks in Jake's head.

"Hey, Rosa. Why are you late?"

He gets no answer- she's too focused on whatever it is her and Gina are exchanging through their messages. The rest of the precinct is studying Jake, waiting for him to assume the answer to the question floating in his head. He is, after all, one of the best detectives in their squad, and all he needs to do is piece information together. Jake tries again, his voice louder this time.

"Rosa-"

"I heard you the first time, Jake." Rosa finally sets her phone down, and there's a barely audible huff from Gina's side of the room. The auburn-haired woman is pouting as she closes iMessage, opening up Twitter instead, and she starts to scroll aimlessly. "I gave Gina a ride to work."

Jake frowns, the answer not quite as descriptive as he imagined, but it'll have to do. He responds with a simple "Cool," and returns to his desk, typing out a mistake-ridden email to Amy's professional Sargeant work address. It'd be the fastest way to contact her.

**from: kingjakerulez**

hey amesssssss. i think rosa's becomming a softie!!! she's offering gina rides 2 work now??? and i think she brawht her some really expensive herbal tea 2day.

**from: Sgt. Amy Santiago-Peralta**

Jake, as much as I'd like to correct you on your mistakes, I'm super busy right now. Let me remind you that this is our first day back at work. In my honest opinion though, Rosa's always been a softie. She just has a different way of showing it. Think harder, babe. You know what's going on with them, I know you do. Your brain just won't tell you.

**from: kingjakerulez**

ARE THEY TAKING DANCE CLASSES 2GETHER? IS THAT WHY THEY'RE SO CLOSE???

**from: Sgt. Amy Santiago-Peralta**

Jake. Come on. You can't be serious. Just look at them, and _think._

 

The detective signs out of his email, willing to gather more clues and crack the mystery, but as his attention directs to Rosa and Gina, he realizes he doesn't need anything else. Everything is laid out in front of him. Rosa's leaning over Gina's desk, talking to her in hushed whispers, and hints of red stain her cheeks. She's _blushing. Oh. My. God._

Gina stands up to rise up to Rosa's height, the glow from her face brighter than before, and she brushes a stray strand of hair out of Rosa's eyes. It's a small, gentle movement, and the two kiss and pull away like routine.

Terry and Charles are unfazed. A radiant beam of a smile splits across Jake's face.

"I SHIP IT!"

**Author's Note:**

> [theme music plays]  
> please comment your thoughts! like amy, i thrive on validation!


End file.
